


A rime-covered letter

by OtterMcKilbourne (p_3a)



Series: NaNoWriMo 2014 [13]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/OtterMcKilbourne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter written by Bolvar Fordragon, to be delivered to Anduin Wrynn in the event of the former's death.</p><p>It never reached its intended recipient, and is currently lain on the ground of Icecrown Citadel - dropped there when its author was dragged through the halls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rime-covered letter

Dear Anduin,

It's my hope that you would never have had to read this letter. Unfortunately, as you and I know, the Light often works in mysterious ways; but it can never be extinguished. And so it rests in your hands today, for better or worse.

Hopefully, you're a man by the time you read this, but for what I know you may still be a boy. Regardless, I hope you've found happiness in the company you keep. Be it childhood friends, adolescent companions, or allies for your adulthood, you have always deserved the very best. It's my biggest regret that I could not better serve you with the first - but you're strong, clever, and resilient. With or without me, I've no doubt you found the best in the world around you.

You may not be strong like Katrana wants you to be, that's true. But there are many kinds of strength that a man, or a child, can have. Perhaps the most difficult to attain of all is the strength you have cultivated since you were able to speak: the strength to be kind to others, even in the face of great adversity; to spread joy, even where there is great strife. Please, Anduin. If you grant a dead man one request, may it be for you to never lose that strength. You may need to hide it, or subdue it, in order to do what's best - that's the challenge a King needs to meet. But may you never lose it.

Please, know that I am always with you in the Light. I may not be able to guard you in person any longer, but may I, and if not me then the good memories you have of our time together, guard your spirit for as long as you need me to.

With utmost care,  
Bolvar Fordragon.


End file.
